The One For Me
by I Prey On Blonde Boys
Summary: Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee are made for each other, they go together like peanut butter and jelly, music and headphones. No one can take that away from them, except for maybe themselves. AU Gender-Bender M/M Slash
1. Chapter 1

**The One For Me**

**Breathe**

"_You could have been the real one, you could have been the one enough for me…"_

The party was in full-swing, with Cake in full-blown gigantic mode dancing the Macarena in the middle of the room. Fiona stood off to the side of Cake awkwardly holding her collapsible sword and wearing a pretty white dress, with Finn next to her in his own very awesome hat. To Prince Gumball she looked perfectly lovely, but he didn't find himself blushing like he would around…well like he would around others.

"Another party, Gummy, fang-tastic job." Prince Gumball almost dropped his crown at how fast he turned. There he was, Marshall Lee, the Vampire King in all his grey glory. Prince Gumballs cheeks grew warm and he uncomfortably resettled his crown back into place. Marshall smirked, flashing his pearly white fangs at the blushing Prince. "Try not to blush, the red's attracting." That only made Prince Gumball blush harder and stutter when he spoke.

"W-w-what are you doing here? You weren't invited." He tried to regain his composure, but with Marshall in front of him, lazily floating like the air was his arm chair. Whilst the majority of Ooo who had come to Prince Gumball's party were very dressed up, as well as PG himself, Marshall didn't look like he'd put any more effort than usual into his outfit. A grey, plaid shirt that had probably been red once, with black jeans (a difference at least) with a couple tears letting his light blue skin peek through. His hair was beautifully messy, wind-blown probably from his float over to the Castle.

"You know the game, Gumball. When I'm invited, I don't come. When I'm not invited, I do. What can I say? I'm a rebel. If you'll excuse me…" The Vampire King pulled himself up so he was floating straight up and slowly made his way into the party, never turning back even when Prince Gumballs eyes bored holes into his back like the ones on his neck. He knew that PG was too sweet and made of candy to harbor any anger, but if the candy prince tried hard enough he could last a few hours. Marshall just had to make sure PG wanted it, made him not want to be angry at him by the end of the night.

On the other side of the room, Gumball fumed so fiery he thought he might melt right through the candy floor of his mansion. How dare that filthy vampire just crash his party? He didn't mind having Marshall here, or not here but when the vampire deliberately went against Gumball's wishes, against his perfectly laid out plans! That made Gumball want to rip out his cotton candy hair and throw a tantrum.

Trying to regain his composure, he decided to dance with Fionna. She did look pretty tonight, and he needed something to get his mind off of Marshall. "Would you like to dance, Fionna?" She whipped around, almost smacking Prince Gumball in the face with her bangs. Her eyes grew three sizes too big and if it wouldn't have been for the pure goodness of PG he would have been a bit freaked out by it. Instead he just smiled and took her hand into his and put his other onto her waist.

"This party is great, Gumball."

"Thank you, Fionna. Half the credit goes to you for helping me decorate again. I'm a planner not a decorator." Prince Gumball said, spinning Fionna around on the dance floor, effortlessly. He'd always been a good dancer, the steps coming to him quickly but he really did not enjoy dancing with other people. His poor feet would be bruised by the end of the 2 minute dance with Fionna, not that she meant to cause him pain. But he really did wish that the others he danced with would take the time to learn the steps.

"I'll help you with anything. I mean, like decorating, and stuff like that." Fionna blushed bright red, making Prince Gumball smile at her flustering. He spun them around the dance floor, bumping suddenly into something cold as ice. Marshall and Victor, a vampire under his liege, spun around next to PG and Fionna, both of them dancing off of the floor, feet floating on the air, but not hurting each other. He thought that dancing with someone who could float must be so much better than with a human.

"You look lovely, Fionna." Marshall said, holding Victor at arms length and seeming as if dancing with a boy was no different than with a girl. Victor looked no more out of place in the arms of the Vampire King than Fionna and Cake would have dancing. Prince Gumball envied him for that natural ease. He had never felt self conscious about himself, or even uncomfortable, but he knew that his candy self wouldn't be able to dance with a boy and not feel weird for it.

"Thanks," Fionna said in a snappish voice. He wasn't sure why but he wasn't all that happy with her tone, it made his hair droop, and his candy center go sour. Many of the people in the Land of Ooo thought that because he was Prince Gumball, and made of entirely out of candy, that he had no feelings except for sweetness and happiness. But that was the very opposite of true; especially when it came to Marshall for some reason. It took a lot of will power to remember that he was mad at the Vampire King at the moment.

"You could have gone to the trouble of dressing in color, Marshall." Gumball said continuing to dance and never breaking the stare off he and the vampire were having. Black against pink, dancing never leaving synchronization, Prince Gumball felt something dark fall over the room. Marshall had turned off the lights, and he knew that it was a challenge. This whole night was a challenge, a test.

He almost jumped a few feet into the air when he felt Fionna get ripped from his hands, and huge, strong tail sent him flying. "Oof!" The poor candy prince landed in a heap at the foot of the wall, Cake's tail having thrown him straight across the room by accident. He felt like he had a dent in his licorice spine, the pain was so bad. He didn't move from his position on the floor, regretting the whole party as his whole body struck with pain.

"Gummy! Are you okay?" The lights flashed back on and he found Marshall staring at him intently, floating so his face was only inches away from PG's and his feet were in the air. Since he'd set foot into the candy mansion, Marshall had been intent on annoying Gumball as much as possible, but now with Gumball rolled up into a little ball, he was rather concerned. "Can you move, Gumball?"

It feels like Marshall's talking to him through glass, the pain is so loud in Prince Gumball's mind. He wants to move, to tell everyone to get back to fun, to candy and cake, to dancing and laughter. He wants Marshall to stop looking at him like that. Above all else he wants the pain to end now.

"PG, what hurts?" Fionna asks, kneeling down next to him and stroking his head, which only rocks his body and makes his spine ache. The pain is slowly fading away, slow as hard candy but he can feel it lessening. He thinks it has something to do with the way, Marshall's cupping his cheek protectively, making sure not to jostle him in the slightest, unlike Fionna.

"My spine…" It's barely more than a whisper and Fionna shouts at PG as if that will help him be louder. Marshall though hears him loud and clear and shoves the human girl away. Friend or no friend, this is not the time for rough human hands and unthinking human brains, Gumball must be taken care of.

He carefully, as lightly as possible, picked Gummy up, one hand under the candy Prince's neck, and the other under his knees. PG whined low in his throat, the pain flaring up at the movement but it cooled once Marshall had him settled. "Marshall…" The Vampire King just cradled Prince Gumball against his chest and floated above the crowd of concerned and worried hands reaching for the candy prince. Until he was sure PG wasn't in pain, the only person touching the prince would be Marshall himself. And maybe even after he wasn't in pain.

He didn't know what the others were going to do, the mood had kind of been killed, but he wasn't all that concerned about finding out. He just floated up the stairs and to Prince Gumball's room. It wasn't all that odd to him to be going up to Gumball's room.

Marshall gazed down at the prince in his arms. When he'd first set out to court the little, bubbly prince he'd meant it to be casual, fun, unattached. He'd play some video games with the Prince, maybe get a few sweet kisses, some more experience to put on his dating resume. He thought that maybe he'd use it to get with the Prince of Fire. Then he'd actually been with Prince Gumball.

Sweet kisses that tasted like cotton candy, how good the shade of pink tastes on his tongue, how flexible the candy prince is. Hand-holding was nice, he found. Kissing without intent of fucking, even kissing the princes cheek or hand was strangely pleasing. Maybe it was the ownership, vampires do like to be dominant, and be the owner of things. Just the idea that the expanse of light pink skin was all Marshall's for the taking, with only room for his lips, and only open to his hands, made him hungry for the prince.

He pushed open the door with his back, carefully maneuvering them through the door. PG nestled into his chest, liking the smell of Marshall. To Prince Gumball, he smelt like days outside with Lord Monochromicorn, like caramel apples, and like the warmth of home. To a boy who'd grown up as the prince of a cold Father made of sugar ice, and a Mother whose jelly bean filling had gone stale a long time ago, Marshall was home to PG. Even before they started…whatever this was, Marshall had been one of PG's oldest friends.

"Gummy, I'm going to lay you down on the bed, okay? I'll try not to hurt you but…" Marshall let Prince Gumball's feet touch the bed first, gently easing the rest of his body down to the bright pink comforter. The prince lay limp against his pillow and the only sound was of soft, pained whimpers. Marshall looked around awkwardly, unsure what to do with himself now that he wasn't holding PG and being useful. His eye caught onto a fuzzy pen across the room on a desk. The color made his mouth drool and his fangs shift.

Glancing back at the Prince, he decided that a little grey was good for the soul, especially when there already was _so _much pink in the prince's life. He floated towards the pen, reaching for it with a blue-green hand and almost dropping it when Gummy spoke. "Marshall…?" He grabbed the pen and held it behind his back, turning to look at Gumball.

"Yeah? Are you okay?" He floated over closer to the bed.

"Would you lay with me? It's only my back that hurts, not my mind." Forgetting momentarily about the pen in his hand he laid down on the huge bed, facing Gumball and floating a few inches off the bed. Gumball's tiny hand wrapped around Marshall's neck and pulled him down onto the bed, where Marshall awkwardly let himself stay down instead of floating. Even when he slept in his own bed, he floated over the mattress. The only time he didn't float was with Gumball.

"The whole party is ruined."

"Nah, it's not, Gummy. It was great while it lasted, I had a great time." Marshall lied, knowing that it would have been a great time if he'd been dancing with Gumball the whole time instead of Victor. And if he hadn't had to watch his candy prince in the arms of Fionna. As if reading his mind, Prince Gumball spoke.

"You were dancing with Victor…is he…are you and him…?" The question was disjointed, muttered but obvious. Marshall's hand found it's way to PG's waist, pulling himself closer to the candy prince to tangle their feet together. He was very distinctly aware of his pelvis pressed against Gumball's but he wasn't ready for it to go that far. PG was still in pain.

"He's my subject, a loyal subject who I shared a dance with. Nothing more." They met eyes, black to black. PG's eyes shone with apprehension, like he didn't believe Marshall. "He's to me as Fionna is to you. A best friend…right?" He didn't want to be jealous of Fionna but he was. Would she be the one who stole Prince Gumball from him? Or would he just lose him?

"Fionna is a friend, you are my _best _friend." PG swept a lock of Marshall's hair out of his eyes, leaning close to press a sweet kiss to the vampire's cheek. Marshall's heart swelled up suddenly and he clutched at PG's waist, stroking circles into the prince's back and side.

"Do you feel better?" Marshall meant physically, as in his back pain, but after saying it he realized that it could be taken as in emotions. Were he and Gummy okay again? He wasn't so sure when they'd been not okay but he assumed it was somewhere between him dancing with Victor and PG dancing with Fionna. For two royals, they were an insecure bunch.

"Yes, do you?"

"I'd feel better if you'd kiss me." The prince smiled and pressed his torso against Marshall to give him a sticky, and tasting of sugar, kiss. Their lips fused together into a perfect pair, the kiss growing fast from a sweet peck to an intense, full-on kiss. Marshall almost floated through the roof with lust when PG sucked on one of his fangs. PG threw a leg over Marshall's hip to hold him down onto the bed and to bring them closer together.

He pulled the prince as tightly up against him as he could, biting down on the lower lip of the Prince and sucking out a taste of the lovely shade of pink that was Gumball. The prince's hips thrust forward into Marshall's lap, his lip caught between Marshall's teeth and his moan loud. Having his color sucked out of him was something he'd been ashamed to admit he liked until Marshall told him that it was normal for it to feel good. That Marshall made it feel good for him.

Marshall's hand came up to cradle the back of his love's head, holding the delicious boy to his mouth and savoring the moans that the boy made. This was so much better than any pen he'd ever have, better than any deep red or other shade he'd ever tasted. There was just something about the way Prince Gumball tasted in color. And it didn't bother him to suck out his color because it would replenish. PG might be grey for a while, a couple of minutes but his heart would replenish the color and he'd be good as new.

"Gummy, you're so delicious. There's no one as amazing as you." Marshall released the grey lip he'd sucked all the color out. Instead of another kiss, he laved over the bite marks with his tongue, closing the wound smoothly. The pink came back almost instantly as the prince's body quickly started recovering from the abuse. They shared a sweet kiss, slower than the others and tasting of candy and the color of red. Marshall moaned, tangling them together further by twining their legs together.

Both of their groins pressed together, hardness to hardness Prince Gumball rocked his hips into Marshall. With groans and moans of pure lust, they set a slow rocking motion of their hips. Marshall would push forward into Gummy, and Gummy would rock into him, both of their dicks growing harder every motion. "_I need you._" Marshall stopped, pulling back to look into Gumball's eyes. Gumball's eyes were hazy with lust, his lip still gray and bruised.

"Are you sure? You're not in pain?"

"I'm not in pain, except that if we keep talking instead of making love I'll have a painful case of candy balls." At the mention of balls, Marshall pressed a strong kiss to his love's lips and moved to hover over him. Testing his self-control Marshall moved to press kisses, and bite lightly on PG's neck never stopping the thrusting motion of their hips. He was nearly about to explode in his pants and that would be perfectly humiliating so he wouldn't allow it.

Marshall floated down Gumball's body, and flicked the button on the boy's pants open. Gumball moaned at the eye contact as the Vampire King slowly pulled down the zipper with his teeth. The pants were ripped off and thrown somewhere across the room where they wouldn't be touched for a long while, hopefully. Marshall, tired of these games, but still wanting to play with Gumball a little bit, stood up off the bed.

"What are you-" Marshall started slowly unbuttoning his grey plaid shirt, tantalizingly pulling it off his shoulders and down his arms. His green-blue skin shone in the dim lighting of Gumball's huge room and he ran his hands down over his pectorals and to his abdomen. Gumball's eyes followed his motions intently, one perfect pink hand coming down to cup the hardness that was still covered by purple boxers. Marshall moaned, moving his hand down to cup himself at the sight of his lover touching himself.

Pushing himself to continue the show, Marshall flicked open the button on his jeans and licked his lips seductively. As a vampire, he was good at being sexual, or at least appearing sexual but strip-teases weren't exactly his specialty. He slid the zipper down and wriggled out of his jeans not as gracefully as he'd wanted. PG giggled as Marshall's foot got stuck in the pants, causing him to fall face-first into the bed. For a moment, all the sexual tension went away and it was just two lovers there, giggling together, with messy hair and completely open with each other.

Then Gumball's lips met Marshall's, one smooth pink hand inching down the vampire's stomach to the top of his boxers. The temperature in the room skyrocketed as Gumball's hand slid inside just enough to barely brush the Vampire King's member. Marshall moaned so loud he thought the whole Candy Kingdom might hear him. Fingers dug into soft, pink hair and a perfect hand slid to encircle Marshall's member, slowly and cautiously as if it might bite.

Then Prince Gumball, the innocent and virginal ruler of the Candy Kingdom, slid down the bed, pulled off black boxers and went down on Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. Now Marshall was sure that the whole Candy Kingdom would hear him. As Gumball's mouth slid down to suck on him he moaned and groaned and moaned and groaned, vaguely wondering where his voice moderation had went. He felt out of control, pulled in all directions with the center of his existence being where the prince's mouth covered his member, with enthusiastic (and warm) (and _wet_) sucking.

Then, suddenly, he was close. Oh so much closer than he'd ever been before, and his hands were in Gumball's soft hair, pushing even though he knew he shouldn't. Gumball took it in stride though, which surprised him and shot these odd sparks of arousal through him. He shook with delicious tremors, and cried out his lover's name, unaware and uncaring of everything that wasn't Prince Gumball or himself. He shook and shuddered and suddenly there were words on the tip of his tongue _(I love you)_ and they shot out of his mouth before he could pull them back in. He heard them distantly as if someone else had said them, not himself, but then Marshall had an armful of light pink skin and was being ravaged by enthusiastic kisses.

"I love you, too." Prince Gumball pulled back to say, his smile pearly and dazzling, with this twinkle in his eyes that Marshall found utterly enticing and sort of frightening in a weird way that he pushed aside. Gumball, in bliss and wanting very much for Marshall to touch him, pulled the vampire into another rough kiss and pressed himself down to sit on Marshall's lap, where Marshall was getting hard again. He wanted the vampire king more than he'd ever wanted anyone, or anything. More than he'd wanted, or even liked, Fionna. More than that awkward crush he'd had on the Fire Prince once upon a forever ago. More than Monochromicorn wanted Cake.

With Marshall around, the vampire was the only thing he could see.


	2. Chapter 2

2. I've Never Told A Lie And That Makes Me A Liar

Prince Gumball woke to a room filled with beautiful pink light and an equally beautiful candy rose in front of his face. The room lacked a certain Vampire King though, and he looked all around himself as if Marshall would suddenly appear out from behind one of the lavish couches made of spun sugar and candy canes. He shook off the hurt feelings, instead focusing on the gorgeous rose that had been left for him. He assumed it was from Marshall, an apology for leaving, and held it close to his chest for a moment before pressing a kiss to it and putting it into the vase of recently dead candy flowers next to his bed.

Laying back to stare at the ceiling, PG basked in the way he felt at that moment. Tired still but wide-awake, sore in places he'd be embarrassed to tell Donut Doctor about, and feeling like his heart was about to swell up into his chest and puncture it's way past his ribs. He felt like his insides had melted to chocolate syrup and had been replaced with butterflies. All of those butterflies were obsessed with Marshall, fluttering around and chattering about how much they liked him, and how amazing the vampire made them feel.

"Prince Gumball, your presence is requested today at 2:30 pm in the Royal High Court of Aaa." Marlo, one of PG's sleaziest court messengers with sticky, candy-cane fingers, announced barging into the room. Marlo quietly left after giving the message but not without giving Gumball a look that said, he knew exactly what had occurred last night between Marshall and Prince. PG turned considerably darker at the fact that someone knew about him and Marshall, but refused to feel embarrassed or ashamed.

"The Royal High Court?" Gumball muttered to himself as he got out of the shower and dried off. Normally, he ruled the Candy Kingdom solitarily without any interference or contact with the Court, only once had he ever had to even speak to the Court much less have his presence requested. Whatever this was, it was obviously very important. He knew that for the next couple hours until the meeting he'd spend the time pacing and nibbling on his nails with anxiety.

He wanted to see Marshall, to kiss those delicious lips again and see that crazy head of hair. Gumball wanted more than anything to feel like he had last night, wanted and perfect. He needed Marshall, especially with this new Court pressure. The last time the Court had spoken to him was when they wanted to demote him and put in a new, _democratically chosen_, King in his place. Thankfully he had managed to sway them away from the idea.

When Prince Gumball was escorted to the High Court's room, the shock on his face was almost humorous. Standing there, in a rather elegant black suit and wearing a passive expression was the Vampire King. Few people would have been able to read the utterly heartbroken expression on Gumball's face that came next, and one of the people who could was responsible for it. Marshall was holding on tightly to Vincent's hand, fingers entwined in a way that was not friendly and made Gumball's stomach tighten into painful knots. Despite his emotions, Gumball hid his pain and put on an expression that was very much "pleasant" Prince Gumball and less real Gumball.

"Ah, Prince Gumball, welcome. Thank you for coming on such notice." Mr. Heck was the fake-friendly leader of the Court, born from a long line of wolves, and acting like one. As the leader of the Court, he was the only one of them that spoke, the others only speaking when deciding on something. They had been born from long families taught to obediently shut up, listen, and make decisions based on that listening.

"Of course, Mr. Heck, when requested I come, I come." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Gumball grimaced awkwardly, a memory floating up into his mind. _Come for me, Gumball, come __**now**_. Marshall looked over at Gumball at the exact same moment, as if he had heard the words too. The Vampire King was floating off to the right, near a table with huge leather chairs behind them to sit on. Vincent was in chains next to him, limply laying on the floor and the manacles connected to the wall. One hand was undone and locked with Marshall's.

Gumball sat down in a chair on the left side of the room, where Marshall and their hands was out of his eyesight. He wasn't letting it bother him but seeing them, together, when he could _never_ hold Marshall's hand in public, was making him nauseous. "Thank you. I've heard you had a party recently, yesterday to be exact. How was that?" Heck was shuffling papers, not making eye contact and obviously not finding the topic very captivating. Gumball was confused for a moment, having completely forgotten the party and injury that had led to Marshall spending the night with him.

"Oh, yes." Gumball said, sitting up awkwardly and trying to forget about last night and focus on the party. "Um, it was fantastic. Great turnout, lovely dancing. Wish you had been there. I'm sure Amelia would have loved it; how is she by the way?" Amelia Heck, for a wolf, is a lovely woman, with musical tastes to match Apollo's and a personality the exact opposite of her husbands.

"She's fine, at home taking care of the pups right now. The party sounds...fun. Sorry we couldn't make it. Anyway, can you tell me who was there? Not everyone obviously but most of them." Heck made eye contact now, putting down his papers and staring intently into Prince Gumball's eyes. Prince Gumball felt like he was under a microscope, being picked apart and investigated for details. He tried not to stress, pulling at strands of his hair and avoiding looking in Marshall's direction.

"Um, well Fionna the Human was there, Cake, Marceline, my sister Princess Bubblegum, LSP, Jake and Finn the Human, a few other people I'm not remembering...oh and Marsh-the Vampire King and Vincent." PG just caught himself before calling Marshall by his real name. It wasn't that it would be unusual, to call him Marshall Lee, but PG wanted the vampire to know that he was mad and upset and calling him "The Vampire King" would hopefully get that point across.

"Of course, Vincent and Marshall Lee. Do you know how long they might have stayed at the party?"

"Sir-"

"Did they leave early, or were they one of the last people to leave?"

"Mr. Heck-"

"Just answer the question." Prince Gumball's irritation flew threw the roof at being ordered around. Marshall's eyes bore into his side but he refused to look over. If the vampire wanted to float over there, holding his "friend's" hand instead of PG's, well fine then, Gumball wouldn't be the one to stop him.

"No! Not until you tell me what this is all about! Surely this isn't just about my party, I have parties all the time, and you're never interested in them then. Answer me that and maybe I'll tell you what time they left." Gumball shouted, slamming a fist onto the table and glaring at Heck. He heard a choked gasp from across the room, probably from Vincent, but when Gumball glanced over it was Marshall staring at him as if Gumball was a stranger.

"Well, well, well. Finally, we've been waiting for some authority from the ruler of the biggest kingdom of Ooo, good job Gumball." Heck clapped sarcastically, sitting back in his chair high up above us and smirking.

"Why am I here?" Prince Gumball pushed the words through angry gritted teeth.

"Why? Well maybe the Vampire King could tell you. Marshall?" Gumball looked at the vampire, eyes tracing the lines of the face that just last night had been smiling down at him like he was the sweetest candy to ever exist. Now it was cold, impassive, and nervous. Gumball was forced to look away before his heart broke anymore.

This constant flip flop was not good for the Prince's emotions. One day, or night, being loved by Marshall, and being wanted and needed by Marshall, was amazing and beautiful. Then the next day a complete 360 would happen and all the love, and emotion, that PG had allowed to consume him for that moment would be forced into hiding again. He knew that he loved Marshall, he could feel it in his heart, in his gut; he would shout his love from the rooftops, from the highest point in Ooo, for everyone to hear.

"No?" He said when Marshall stayed silent. "Well maybe Vincent then." Vincent didn't even look up. "Fine, I'll tell the story then." Gumball sat down in the chair to listen.

"Yesterday night at approximately midnight, when assumedly the party guests were going home, a woman's scream was heard, police were called. At 12:35, the police came, got reports from the candy people who had called and then they found the body."

"Who was it?"

"Fionna the Human was pronounced dead at 12:41 AM, and her body has been moved to the cemetery for burial. Her neck was brutally torn open, and all her blood drained." He gasped, turning away to let out a cry. He could imagine it, Fionna's beautiful dress splattered with blood, her head and bunny hat at an odd angle because of her ravaged neck. Tears spilled from his eyes but he tried to push them away, blinking hard and fast to quell them. He couldn't cry here in Court, in front of Heck, in front of Vincent, or Marshall...

"Besides my connection to Fionna, why am I here? You can ask any of my servants, I was in the Castle at midnight and after."

"Yes, yes we know. _You_ are accounted for." Heck looked pointedly over at Marshall and Vincent and my stomach dropped.

"Wait, do you, you think that Marshall did this? Killed Fionna? No he would never!" Heck didn't seem appeased, or convinced by my flimsy defense. Sadly I could see that not much that I could say would convince him of their innocence. In Heck's mind, all vampires are monsters, mortal enemies that should be destroyed. If it wasn't for the fact that the vampire kingdom is huge and powerful, Heck would probably have already tried to take them all out.

But wait...Marshall was innocent! He couldn't have killed Fionna because he was with Prince Gumball all night. Gumball was 100% certain that Marshall had been making love to him, or cuddling with him, till way past midnight. That would be the only way to prove that Marshall Lee had no hand in Fionna's death. Which even if he was mad, Gumball had to do it, had to save Marshall.

"Sir I know that Marshall didn't kill Fionna because I'm his alibi." He decided that coming straight out and saying they'd been having sex all night wouldn't be the smartest tactic to go on. First he would try to say that he and Marshall had simply been together.

"You're his _alibi_? At midnight, you and him were together...doing_ what _exactly?" Heck asked, leaning over the top of his banister and glaring back and forth at Marshall and Gumball.

"Well..." Gumball looked over at Marshall, meeting his eyes for the first time in the last hour, and since last night, and tried to convey a message. He knew that Marshall would be mad, even furious, and that this would take them months to get over but he had to do it. "He was with me and we were, we were having sex."

"He's lying! I was with Vincent, not having sex with Prince Gumball. I would never have sex with a guy, much less _him_." Gumball's heart shattered, and the rejection burned. It felt like Marshall had just kicked him down the stairs and sucked out all the blood in his body (_much like someone had done to Fionna)_ Gumball wanted to cry, leave the Court, go home to the Castle and cry. Because being forced to hide their relationship is one thing, but having Marshall deny it outright, even reject the very idea of a relationship with Gumball, hurt like hell.

"Who to believe?" Heck spoke to himself, mockingly thinking about it. "As Court Leader, I have decided that Vincent the vampire shall be staked in a public arena to show that we do not tolerate murderers. I have also decided that Marshall Lee, Vampire _King_, shall be exiled to his own kingdom. If he is seen anywhere other than his kingdom's borders, he will be executed."

"No! Heck please-" PG started to shout, standing up in outrage.

"I think that is an appropriate-" Marshall cut him off, floating high above Gumball and having let go of Vincent's hand.

"MY LORD!" Both of them looked over to see Vincent being dragged from the chains by two husky, large men. Gumball watched in shock as Marshall froze midair, watching as Vincent struggled against the men and called for him. "My lord I have served you faithfully! Please make them have mercy on me. Please, my lord!" Vincent's tears, the blood of his victims, streamed down his face and staining the light blue skin. He attempted to transform, into a bat. That was his last mistake.

"NO!" Marshall shouted, a blur in the air as he flew towards them but he was too late. Wolf fangs pierced Vincent's neck, injecting him with a poison only wolves had. Vincent's blood-curdling scream caused Gumball to cover his ears in pain, and anxiety. The scream was pure pain, and regret. It was the scream of someone burning alive. Marshall skidded on the ground, falling to his knees at Vincent, one of his own.

"Vincent, Vincent!" Vincent slumped to the ground, all the fight gone, and the men dragged him out of sight, leaving Marshall sitting on the floor. "No..." Gumball wanted to run to him, to hug him, to hold him through the grief. He knew what it was like to lose people under your reign. As king, your job is to protect the people, and when you fail at that, it kills a small piece of your soul. But he couldn't, not with Heck and the Court still in the room.

"Well, that went well." Gumball wanted to wring Heck's fat neck for saying such a thing but only managed to nod numbly along with the court leader. "Anyway, hope to see you again, Gumball, thank you for all your help. You're free to go. You as well, Mr. Lee." Before Gumball could even gain his bearings, much less walk, Marshall was halfway out of the door. PG hurried after him, needing to speak to Marshall out from under Heck's watching eye. Marshall was speeding away when he was grabbed by the arm and spun around.

"Marshall, talk to me." Gumball said, shoving him against the wall and holding him there. If Marshall was to be exiled to his own kingdom, it was unlikely they'd be able to see each other for awhile and they had to talk now, or never.

"About what, Prince?" Marshall snapped, trying to fidget his way out but only succeeding getting himself more stuck, PG's hips connected with his. "About how you almost ousted me to the whole court!?"

"I _had_ to! They were going to kill you!" Gumball defended himself, anger flaring up once again. He'd only done what he thought was right! He wasn't the ruler of Candy Kingdom for the shits and giggles, he knew how to handle himself and others. Marshall wouldn't even be on exile if it wasn't for him denying his alibi.

"They wouldn't have killed me, I'm a _King_, Gumball, duh. Besides how do you know I didn't kill Fionna?" His tone made Gumball furious, sounding like Marshall was almost _scolding _or _patronizing_ him.

"I know you didn't kill her, because one) you were with me all night. Second) what reason would you have to kill Fionna? You don't even drink blood!" Gumball snapped, leaning into Marshall and trying to make himself feel better with the proximity. Even pressed up against Marshall's body, it felt like there was an ocean between them. Like the whole land of Ooo was between their bodies and no matter how close he got, it was still going to be too far away.

"Gumball, I could have easily killed her after you fell asleep. If I remember correctly, I left you at around 11, right after you passed out, and she died at midnight. I could have had her drained within five minutes. And as for me not drinking blood, maybe you don't know me all that well, because I can drink both. And I do." Gumball pulled back to look at Marshall in shock. He'd always assumed that since Marshall didn't need to drink blood for nutrition that he didn't, simple as that. Being told that the assumption wasn't true, was world-changing. PG looked for an sign of lying in Marshall's face, and found nothing but the coldness of Marshall's eyes.

"Fine, then drink mine. If you love blood so much, drink mine." He offered, sneering at Marshall and tilting his head to expose the artery.

"What will that prove?" Marshall asked, looking at Gumball incredulously.

"Vampires who drink blood regularly don't care about anyone as much as they care about blood. If you drink blood, then you'll have no problem ripping me apart for it." Gumball said, offering his awkwardly positioned neck to Marshall, who looked horrified at the prospect. "You don't like necks? Fine, here's my wrist." He shoved his wrist at Marshall's mouth, against the lips that last night had whispered love against his skin. For a moment he felt exhilaration, even arousal, at the idea of this intimate exchange. Of Marshall's lips, that had been everywhere else, sucking his blood and taking it for his own life.

The moment faded though when Marshall's fangs came down out of the gums, too close to PG's wrist for comfort.

"Why are you doing this, Gummy?" Marshall asked, staring at the wrist in his eyesight but talking to Gumball. Gumball's heart soared at the nickname, but crashed when he realized that the lust in Marshall's eyes, while familiar, was for a very different liquid he could provide.

"You said you loved me. Prove it by not drinking from me. Prove to me that you love me." Their eyes met, and for a moment Gumball let himself think that everything was going to be okay. That it was all going to work out. End in a happily-ever-after. Then searing pain shot through him and fangs were embedded in his wrist. The pain was lightning sharp and seared like burning coals across his skin. He felt Marshall's lips sucking, siphoning the blood from his body. Terrified, and regretting ever taunting him, Gumball struggled to escape. But Marshall held on tight, wrapping arms around his waist and forcing Gumball to adjust into a comfortable position in his arms. Gumball whined, unable to scream as more and more of his energy was sucked out of him.

Marshall couldn't stop, the blood just kept coming and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. In some part of his mind, he realized that this was Gummy, his sort-of boyfriend, that he was draining dry but he couldn't stop. He wanted the blood, he wanted to feel alive and that's what he was getting from Gumball right now.

"Marshall...please..." Gumball whispered, slumping in Marshall's arms as his knees gave way. He couldn't stand anymore, and his chest was flying, his body trying to keep up with the sudden need for oxygen and blood.

"NO." Gumball was flung across the hall, slamming into the base of the wall and crying out in pain. He looked up at his lover and saw a stranger. Blood dripping down his chin, fangs extended and a whole new brand of crazy raging in the Vampire King's eyes. "Glob, Gumball why do you have to always be in the middle of everything? Why couldn't you just let me be exiled, and leave well enough alone?" Marshall ran his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth frantically.

"Because I care about you, Marshall. I didn't think you'd actually bite me!" Prince Gumball shouted, using the wall to get up from the floor.

"Shhh! Glob, Gumball, be quiet. They'll really kill me if they find out I bit you, vampires aren't allowed to bite Candy Kingdom residents, you know that, you signed the document!" Marshall snapped, shoving Gumball back against the wall and covering his mouth to silence him. Gumball's eyes were the sign of lollipops, staring at Marshall as if he'd never seen him before.

"I had to protect my people-"

"Yeah from my people! My people who are starving to death because of all the protection your kingdom and the others has. I'm not surprised Vincent sucked Fionna dry, he was probably dying of starvation."

"FIONNA WAS YOUR FRIEND." Gumball shouted, shoving Marshall as hard as possible. Marshall stumbled backwards, looking around to see if anyone had heard the candy prince's shout. "Fionna's dead and you don't even sound sad!" The vampire king's face hardened and his stare became unblinking, staring into Gumball's soul and shattering it.

"When you live as long as I have, you realize that people really aren't that precious. They come, they go. You can have fun with them for a little while," Marshall's expression became meaningful, obviously annotating to the nights he and the prince had spent together. It made Gumball's heart ache. "But eventually it ends, one way or another."

Marshall strode out of the hallway, hands in his pockets and mouth cleaned of all excess blood. Gumball stayed behind, sliding down the wall to sit meekly on the floor, palm pressed to his neck to stem the bleeding. He felt rather empty, a feeling that reminded him too well of his parent's death. After what seemed like forever, Gumball found the motivation to pick himself up, dust himself off and head back to the Kingdom.

He was a Prince, he had a job to do. And no horrid _vampire_ was going to make him lose focus on what was truly important, what had always been important; the people.

* * *

Hey guys, omg I'm so so sorry this took absolutely forever. I just...honestly no good excuse. I hope to be better on the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one anyway.


End file.
